What I thought I'd lost
by Repmet
Summary: Joey left Japan for unexplained reasons.Now he works for the US CIA in America solving crimes and trying hard to forget his old life.But what happens when the past comes to meet him?What happens when he is confronted with the past and meets up with Seto?
1. Chapter 1, new jobs, old hurts

Repmet- Hello hello  
  
Fluff- We're back!  
  
Repmet- Yepper!  
  
Fluff- Yeah  
  
Repmet- Umm okay.  
  
Fluff- You usually say yeah so I though I woul-  
  
Repmet- No  
  
Fluff- But-  
  
Repmet- Just just no.  
  
Fluff- -__-  
  
Repmet- Okay, We're using the American names for all the characters but Joey. We used his Japanese name as his original name and Joey as the name he uses now.  
  
Fluff- You very confusing Repmet.  
  
Repmet- SUGGGGGGGGAR!!!!!!!  
  
Fluff- Read quick!  
  
Repmet- I can't spell Janourhie!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey's POV  
  
It's been a long time since I left Domino City. I came over to America when I was what? a sophomore? God, I was only 15 then, seems like forever ago, but it was only two years. The Us Central Intelligence agency gave me a job, put me through the six month training, paid for my ticket to the Us, bought me an apartment. Hell, they even got me my driver's license and fake a ID (that says I'm 22).  
  
I'm still not sure why they wanted me, of all people, but I don't ask questions, I just do the jobs they tell me to do. I'm no longer Janouthie, I'm Joey Wheeler. I left my name behind in Japan, along with my friends, my family-my past. I haven't talked to Serenity in two years, I didn't even tell her I was leaving, I didn't tell anyone. I left a note on the l hospital bed and checked my self out, I didn't want to talk to them ever again, I was too ashamed.  
  
Narrator dude's POV  
  
Joey finished filling out his paper work and leaned back in the black roily chair with a sigh. It had been I long and fruitless day. His partner, Sharla, leaned against the door of the cubical grinning. "Finally done eh?" She asked. Man she was a fox, long brown hair deep brown eyes and curves, the glory of it all is that she thought he was 22, only a year older then her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm done. Time for football!" Joey said with a grin. The other guys had introduced him to Monday night football. They stayed late at headquarters, using the big screen TV that usually broadcaster the latest news, or important information.  
  
"You guys are crazy, I'll never under stand it!" Sharla (also known as Shar) said shaking her head. "I'm going to my sisters for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow. We're starting that new case remember? So don't stay up to late."  
  
"Go home Shar!" Joey laughed picking up his coat and chasing her out of his cubical. The guys were already seated in front of the TV, drinking coaks and eating chips. Chuck and Roger had started a game of poker Darrel and Fred were fighting over the last beer. Robert, John, Mike and Jones were watching the Tv.  
  
"It's mine!" Fred said socking Darrel in the face.  
  
Darrel laughed and kept hanging gallantly onto the can.  
  
"If you guys don't stop I'll drink it!" Joey threatened throwing his coat down and grabbing the beer from Darrel. He popped the lid and chugged it.  
  
"God damn it Joey!" Fred said glaring at him as he crushed the beer can, "You never freaking drink! Why tonight."  
  
"I was thirsty." Joey lied glaring at him. "What's it to you? By the looks of it you both have had too much."  
  
"Joey we're not drunk! Jeez I can never get a proper hang ove while your around." Darrel said. "What's up with you and alcohol any way?"  
  
"One, there isn't spouse to be any alcohol in the office and two, it can change you." Joey said quietly.  
  
Chuck shook his head. "You too stop fighting and watch the gam-what the hell is this crap!" The TV had flashed once and a news broadcaster came on.  
  
"We have canceled your already secluded program to bring you something very exciting! World renowned dullest Yugi Moto is dueling Seto Kibia in the third tournament Yugi and Seto have been in since Dullest Kingdom and the tragic death of Mr. Pegasus, inventor of duel monsters, over to you Bob."  
  
The screen flashed to some where in Japan, Seto's mansion. "Thanks Stacy." Said the reporter. " Yugi has agreed to duel Mr. Kibia for the last time. He says that he might give up dueling all together that he has 'lost too many friends'. We are not sure what he is talking about but he could be referring to the rivalry between himself and many other duelists."  
  
"This is crap!" Mike said.  
  
"Joey, hey Joey!" John shoved him. Joey's eyes had been riveted to the TV were a picture of Yugi had flashed onto the scream.  
  
"W-W-What?" Joey said shaking his head.  
  
"Didn't you say that you used to duel?"  
  
"Yeah, once in a while." Joey said, he had never told any of his new friends about his life in Japan.  
  
"Since they canceled the football I'll duel you Joey." Said Chuck trying to get an ace from out of her sleeve.  
  
"I thought you guys didn't know how?" Joey asked, still staring at the TV.  
  
"Come on dude! Every knows how, John's pretty damn good too." Chuck laughed.  
  
"Um I think I'm going to go home, I don't feel too good." Joey said as the duel on TV began. He say Yugi change into Yami.  
  
"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!!!!!!" Yelled Yugi playing his first card.  
  
"Come on Joey!" Said John pulling his deck from his back pocket. "Or are you chicken?"  
  
Joey stirred. The guys knew that was a way to get Joey to do any thing, just call him chicken. "I don't duel any more get it!" Joey yelled, picking up his coat and running from the room. A picture of Serenity had flashed up on screen. She had been cheering with Ryou, Tristan, Malik, Tea, and Mai. He jammed the button the on elevator for the bottom floor.  
  
"Joey you okay man?" Yelled Robert running after him.  
  
"Just leave me alone Robert!" Joey said steeping into the elevator and closing the door.  
  
-In Joey's apartment-  
  
Joey colaped on the king sized bed sobbing into his arms. He hadn't seen her in two years! Two freaking years! He hadn't brought anything with him except a change of close and his deck, no pictures, nothing to remind him. And then tonight of all nights! He sobbed, why did he ever leave, oh yeah.-Dad.  
  
Repmet- Short? I know  
  
Fluff- it wa good thouhg1  
  
Repmet- No/  
  
Fluff- Your on a sugar high you have no idea.  
  
Repmet- I'm always on a sugar high! 


	2. Chapter 2, jumping

Repmet- Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Fluff- Forgive her, bye the way, all of thoes people who really are into govt. crime and know like how the CIA work and stuff, we don''. We really have no authority to write this.  
  
Repmet-Yeah um-Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Fluff- Ignore her.  
  
Repmet- Thanks fr all the beautiful revues!!!!  
  
Fluff- And Jame() yeah we did mean that, but Repmet can't spell!  
  
Repmet- I kan tu!  
  
Fluff- Shut up plaese.  
  
Repmet- We own no Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
______________________________________- Joey's POV  
  
I woke up the next morning with a headache. I hadn't even crawled into bed. Some time during the night I fill to the flood, in a sobbing heap. I felt do alone so lost. A 17 year old kid shouldn't live in an apartment by his self, spend his week days salving international crimes and hang out with people a lot older then him. I couldn't help laughing at my self. I had always been on my own, always. No one had ever taken care of me. I had had my own job since I was 10. But I always had the guys there for me. I shook my head, they probably didn't even miss me!  
  
I got up and took a shower, letting the water wash over my head and washing off my dried tears. I changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, instead of my usual suite and tie. I had a case to work today and had to pull my self together. I pulled my gun out of the heap of dirty cloths. I loaded in and put it in it's holster. I strapped my two wrist knifes to my arms, testing them to she how quick they would come out. Last a strapped on my pride and joy, an other gun with a 6 inch barrel and no safety.  
  
I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and grabbed my green coat, I looked at it, think about Yugi and Serenity. Stop it! I yelled at myself. It's just a stupid jacket! I shook my head again and walked into the hall, locking my door behind me.  
  
I caught a Taxi to the office and road the elevator up to the top floor. Shar rolled her eyes when she saw me and pushed a coffee into my hand.  
  
"You're a mess Joey! God have you been drinking?" She asked surprised.  
  
"No, no. I had a ruff night that's all." Joey said sitting at his desk.  
  
"Umm hmmm." Shar said, I could tell she didn't believe me.  
  
"So where we too?" I asked looking over my files.  
  
"London." She said. "There's a company there, one of their men killed an American, we're going to cheek it out. We have to find out if he was ordered to kill him or if it was independent." Shar said looking at the file with me  
  
"hat company?" I asked.  
  
" 'De To inc.' it's a branch of a company call Kibia Corp. 'De to inc.' makes security systems and stuff. Kibia Corp is mostly games." Shar said. I froze at the sound of 'Kibia'.  
  
"What's the CEO's name?" I asked.  
  
"Of De To? Ma-" Shar started.  
  
'No, no" I interrupted he. "The other one."  
  
"Oh Seto Kibia." Shar said looking at me funny. "Why?"  
  
I ignored her. "We start with De To, well need to get a look at his personal computer and work computer, bug his phone line the hole deal. If we find something we go to Kibia. If we find nothing we go to Kibia. But not until we crack open the computers."  
  
John, Mike, Fred and Jones had come in and we're listing. "Isn't Seto Kibia the Duelist?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah." I muttered.  
  
"Why do you need to talk to him." Fred asked.  
  
"He has to be behind it." I muttered, absent mindedly fidgeting with my knife.  
  
" Ah Joey?" Mike said looking at me strangely.  
  
"What?" My mind snapping back to the present.  
  
"Are you okay man? You've been acting really strange lately." Mike said edgily.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking you know." I answered still fidgeting with the knife,  
  
"Yeah okay." Said Mike, though I could tell he didn't believe me.  
  
"We'd better talk to the Boss before we head to London." Shar said getting up from where she had been sitting on my desk. Everyone filled out of the cubical, I followed them. The Boss's real name was Jay Ricks. He was fat and liked dealing with things behind his desk. Despite his great weight he was smart, and led our branch of the CIA, we dealt with domestic crime and planed murder of Us citizen's visiting over seas. Two completely different things. Jay looked up as Shar and I as we entered his office, it wasn't a cubical like Shar's or mine, it was a real office with a view and crap like that.  
  
"We're off." Shar said throwing the files she had filled out the night before on his desk. "Going to London. Joey reckons it all leads up to the CEO of Kibia Corp."  
  
"Really now?" Said Jay leaning backwards. "Okay gear up in the plane, John is going with you to bug you etc. We'll be on line here, guide you through the whole ting. Good luck kid."  
  
I glared, Jay is the only man here (I'm sure they have records some where else too) who knows about why I left Japan, that I'm really only 17 and that I have- no I HAD a family.  
  
"Thank you sir." I said nodding. I always chose to ignore Jay's comments such as 'Kiddo' or 'Tiger' it drove me crazy, but I deal with it, least he doesn't call me mutt.  
  
Shar nodded and we left his office as he picked up the phone and started to jam in a phone number. "Ready to go?" Said John. He had lost his rowdy attitude and was all business.  
  
I nodded and we went down the elevator, took a limo to the private airport where we changed. I came out of the small men's room wearing a black stealth suite and ski cap. The suite was rigged with wires, it was bugged (obviously) but also had a tracking devise. The right hand was a mass of steal and wires. I could open locks with a touch of a button on the wrist, copy fingerprints form any some one else's fingers (in order to get passed an secure area) and another number of very handy things. John passed me my helmet, which fit over the ski mask. A visor came down, with a voice command I could switch it to 'heat sensor' 'motion sensor' or 'night vision'. A tiny speaker fit into my ear and a microphone was belt into the side of the helmet, so I could talk to head courtiers. My belt only allowed for one gun, and no extra ammo. I had of course slipped the knives in my sleeves and tested my safety gear.  
  
Shar was wearing the same stuff waiting calmly for me. We boarded the Jet. The usual driver, Kay, was sitting in the pilot seat and nodded to us. "Good luck guys." John said slamming the door. Shar and I put on our parachutes then strapped ourselves into the benches that were pushed against the walls.  
  
"I love this job." I mutter.  
  
Shar grinned at me. "What this your-third jump?" She asked me.  
  
"Fifth." I answered bracing my self for take off.  
  
"Jesse." Shar said as we left the ground.  
  
"Big Dog this is Papa Bear do you read? Over." Came Chucks voice in my ear.  
  
I touched the microphone. "I read Papa Bear. Over." I answered.  
  
"When you reach you destination you'll jump, hide your shuts and I'll guide you through the rest. Over."  
  
"I read. Over."  
  
"Big dog? Try not to kill any one. Over."  
  
"I can't promise any thing. Over." I answered, with a grin. Shar shook her head.  
  
Half an hour later we reached the jump point.  
  
"Ready?" Shar asked me unstraping her self and walking to the jump door.  
  
"Ready as ever." I answered following her. The pilot saluted us and Shar wrenched open the door, a great blast of noise hit me. Shar nodded to me, and gave me a thumbs up.  
  
I grinned, nodded and jumped out into space.  
  
______________________________________________________________-  
  
Repmet- Yea second chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fluff- I have a headache, can you shut up?  
  
Repmet- Nooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Fluff- See what I have to live with. *shakes head * 


	3. Chapter 3, I love this Job

Mai:), Joey's MINE!!!!!! Stay away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! cold_fire here's your update! Thanks for reading both of you!  
  
Fluff- Scary, scary.  
  
Repmet- Shut up!  
  
Fluff- That's not very nice!  
  
Repmet- How would you like some one claiming of you Seto? Or your Yami?  
  
Fluff- I would cry! *sob sob *  
  
Yami- There, there Fluff! Don't cry!  
  
Seto- She's mine! Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey- Aren't you glad we don't go through this Repmet.  
  
Repmet- ^__^ Mmmm Hmmm  
  
Joey- and as long as you stay off the sugar every thing well be A Okay!  
  
Repmet- I'm taking the plague to go through one fic with out a sugar high!  
  
Seto-Fat chance you'll make it!  
  
Repmet- Just because I'm going on a zero sugar pledge doesn't mean I can't beat you to a bloody pulp.  
  
Seto- *cowers *  
  
Repmet- That's what I thought!  
  
Joey- He he he! Look at Money Bags whimper!  
  
Fluff- Seto!!!  
  
Yami-You don't need him Fluff! You've got me!  
  
Fluff- *Thinks for a minute * But I love both of you!  
  
Seto- *stops whimpering * Fluff? But you love me the most don't you.  
  
Fluff- *thinks for an \other minute * Uhh, no, I just keep you around so that Repmet doesn't kill me or Yami.  
  
Joey- Heh heh!  
  
Repmet- Umm! Dose that mean I can finish beating the crud out of him?  
  
Fluff- Next chapter.  
  
Repmet- *sulks * Dang it!  
  
Joey- It's okay! You get to arrest him later!  
  
Repmet- Yea!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Fluff- *sighs * We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
_____________________  
  
I fell about five hundred feet through space and landed with a light thud in a field out side of 'De To Inc.' Shar landed beside me. A searchlight was sweeping the grounds so we dropped down onto our bellies. I unhooked my shoot and mashed it into a ball, next to me Shar was doing the same.  
  
Chuck came back on line. "Okay Big Dog you and Little Fox well circle around back, there's two guards on the back door. If you can get around them you'll need to get to the roof. The room you need to get into is in the middle of the building; there's only two ways to reach, air vent and door. Over."  
  
Shar snorted at her code name, Little Fox, but whispered 'Over' into her mic.  
  
"Over Papa Bear." I whispered. We started to shimmy across the ground, keeping low and pausing when the searchlight passed over us. After about 20 minutes we reached the back. As Chuck had said two armed guards were at the back door. "Fox can we get up with put them seeing us?" I muttered in the mic. to Shar.  
  
"Maybe Dog, but if they see us we're in deep shit." Shar's voice said in my ear.  
  
"You go up first I'll deal with them." I whispered.  
  
"Okay." Shar muttered circling over and shooting a grappling hook up to the roof where is wedged in place.  
  
"Hey you! What do you think your doing!" Yelled one of the guards looking at Shar. I stood up and drew my knifes.  
  
"Hello mate." I said with a grin.  
  
The guard turned to his partner they both raised their guns at me. I through each knife so that the hilts hit the two guards in the forehead, knocking them out. I picked up my knives and put them back in their sheaths.  
  
"Good job big Dog now meet Little Fox!" Chuck whispered in my ear. I shot my grappling hook up at the roof. It wedged it's self in place. I grabbed the rope firmly in my hands and pushed a button on a belt, the cord started to rewind it's self, sending me up to the roof.  
  
I landed with a thud next to Shar, she pulled me up and we put our hooks away.  
  
"Okay now, go to the left side of the building, there well be a door and a small vent. Over." Chuck said.  
  
"I read. Over." I answered. Shar and I moved quickly to the door and vent.  
  
"Good, now take the cover off. There well be a 10-foot drop when you first enter the vent, watch out for that. After you get down there you'll go along the passage. Over." Chuck said.  
  
I pushed a button on my wrist and a screwdriver popped out of the tip of my fingers. I unscrewed the vent cover. Shar gave me the end of her grappling hook so I could lower her down. I waited, hearing dull thuds as she bounced off the walls. She tugged twice on the rope and I let go. I hooked my grappling hook onto the edge of the vent and let my self down slowly. I meet Shar at the end, she was crouched down. I unhooked the cord so we would have a way to get out and led the way down the passage, crawling because of the low ceiling.  
  
We crawled a ways then stopped. "Pap bear what now, there's two ways. Over." I hissed into my speaker.  
  
"Take the-the-the-left. Over." Came Chuck's reply.  
  
"Thanks." I mumped, going to the left passage.  
  
"Now there well be vents into rooms that you'll cross over, the seventh one well be you room." Chuck said in my ear.  
  
"I read. Over." I mummer, I started to count the vents as we went over them, five, six, seven! "This is the one." I muttered to Shar. She nodded and helped my undo the screws and lift up the grate. The room below was dark. "Papa bear, now what?" I hissed.  
  
"Heat vision." Said chuck, "They have motion sensors all over the room, they give off a little heat."  
  
I flipped my visor down and muttered heat. The room below was covered with red lines. Shar passed me her line so I could go down. I nodded and she lowered me into the room slowly.  
  
I landed on a safe spot in the middle of the room. Then looked ahead to the mess of red.  
  
Shar's PPV  
  
Joey gave me a thumbs up before charging into the sensors, at first I thought he was doing a suicide mission and setting off the seniors. Instead he did a back flip and caught the edge of a little black box I hadn't seen. There was a little drilling noise. My guess was he just took out a camera. Letting go of the camera he flipped forward and dove to the left, landing next to the commuter on the desk. For a building that makes security systems this was one of the Ezest jobs yet.  
  
Joey flipped on the computer and pulled a floppy disk out of his pocket.  
  
Joey's POV  
  
For a place that makes security systems, theirs really suck. I thought, grinning as I tried the obvious pass words and hacked into the computer, child's play.  
  
"Big Dog, we got a snake coming, hurry it up down there." Shar whispered through my speaker.  
  
I stuck a floppy in the drive and copied the files hurriedly, I could hear quite foot steeps coming closer and closer. I watched the download bar tick slowly across the scream-25%_35%-40%-50%-70%-90%-99%- then, to my horror the computer stopped. Finally, after a few tense moments,, 100 flashed up on screen. I pulled the floppy from the computer and turned the computer off. I jumped back into the air duck and fit the grate down just as the door knob turned.  
  
_____________________________________________________________- WARNING: The next contains spoilers, evil spoilers of doom (I might add). If you don't want to find out what well happen in like chapter 10 and stuff, DO NOT READ!  
  
Repmet- evil cliffi of DOOOOOM!  
  
Joey- When do I arrest Seto?  
  
Fluff- Dose it matter?  
  
Seto- But-but I didn't do it! I confess to Shar in like chapter 10 or something that I had nothing to do with it!  
  
Joey- I know, but we still get to arrest you!  
  
Yami-Tough luck brother!  
  
Fluff- Stop fighting, I can't take it any more!  
  
All- *stare at Fluff*  
  
Repmet- Are umm, you okay Fluff?  
  
Fluff- Err, umm, yeah.  
  
Repmet- Good! Then this would be a great time to start my anti fluff campaign! It's called AFC! If you don't like fluff, write AFC all the way! In your revue! You'll get an official imaginary AFC badge! *pins, AFC badge to self *  
  
Joey- I'm game! * Takes badge from Repmet and sticks self on accident * Ouch!  
  
Repmet- Poor baby! *hugs Joey *  
  
Joey- He he he, poor me! *smiles evilly * 


	4. Chapter 4 randomness

Repmet- We're back!  
  
Seto- Joy.  
  
Yami-When do I come up?  
  
Joey- He he he, this is all about me!  
  
Repmet- Of course it's all about JOEY! JOEY IS MY BABY!  
  
Fluff- But it's about Yami and stuff too, right?  
  
Repmet- Err, well umm, would we have a story with out them?  
  
Fluff- Wow, I didn't think about that, Repmet got something before me!  
  
Yami- When do I come in!  
  
Seto- Err, why is this chapter so short?  
  
Repmet- Because I already wrote the next chapter and I need something to tie the two together.  
  
Fluff- Ahhhhh  
  
Seto- Err, you haven't tried to hurt me yet?  
  
Repmet- *glares * it's this zero sugar diet catching up to me. I'm not as Evil as usual, Joey we'll have to hurt you this chapter.  
  
Joey- YAY!  
  
Seto- Bad dog!  
  
Repmet- Grrrrr, only I can call him a dog/mutt/puppy! Prepare to meet your doom! *gets in fencing stance*  
  
Seto- HELP FLUFF!  
  
Fluff- Err, you're on your own bucko, I have to clutch onto Yami's arm telling his to save me from the wild beasts. *dose said feat*  
  
Yami- I'll save you fluff! *cover's fluff's eyes because he want to see Seto get his butt kicked by a really pissed chick.  
  
Repmet- Ready, aunguard, FIGHT! *Lunges at Seto*  
  
Seto- AHHHH *scream's like a girl!*  
  
Repmet- Is that all you got? *Dose circle cross, hooking Seto's blade around hers and poking him. Blades magically appeared in their hands a few minuets ago* DIE!!  
  
Fluff- Save him Yami!  
  
Yami- *rolls eyes* Err, Repmet, save it for next chapter.  
  
Repmet- *looking crest fallen * All right, I need a hug!  
  
Joey- *hugs Repmet * ____________________________________________________________________________ _________- Joey grinned as he walked into work the next day. 'Secret Agent Man' was playing in the back ground, Joey hummed along with it, eyes wide and laughing.  
  
"Way to go man!" George laughed clapping him on the back. "You got the Floppy, Luke looked at it all night last night. He found something, it led back to our friend Kaiba."  
  
Joey smiled evilly. "Bring it on."  
  
"There is a man who live a life of danger." Frank said, shaking his head. He spun around from his computer and passed Joey a report. "Or man Kaiba, has a major company. He's 16, the CEO. We got his file from the Japan intelligence. Turns out his parents were killed when he and his little brother were young. He was adopted by Gosabro Kaiba, years later Kaiba senior fill out the top window of his office building, much to the 'bewilderment' of young Seto Kaiba. They figure Seto did it, just couldn't prove it."  
  
"Yeah but what would they want with one of our citizen's dead. We found the only people who he owed money were De Too dudes." Joey asked, flipping through Seto Kaiba's file, his stomach dropping at Seto's picture.  
  
"Dee Too was a branch of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba owns 51% of it. Funny huh, 51%, just enough to own the majority of it." Said Frank, taking the folder from Joey. "The Japan Government gave us permission to go over there and arrest him, ready to go to Japan?"  
  
Joey gulped, he didn't want to go. "You mean back to Japan." He muttered.  
  
_______________________________________________________-  
  
Repmet- *Still being hugged by Joey* Weeeeeee, short chappie! 


	5. Chapter 5, here comes Seto

My men sounder Kaiba's mansion there would be no sneaking in under the cover of darkness this time, yet no chance for Kiba to escape. I was armed to the teeth with a submachine gun, two pistols, five gas bombs and an assortment of knife. I knew too well the kind of people that Kiba would have to protect him. Shar looked at me as we walked to the front door.  
  
"What's up Joey? This is just like any other job." She said, eyeing machine gun slung around my shoulder.  
  
"I want to be sure to catch this guy." I muttered climbing the steeps.  
  
"What you know the guy he had killed?" Shar asked.  
  
I didn't answer. I hand the door bell. A maid came to the door. She stopped, eyes wide looking at us both with horror. "Y-Yes?" She stammered.  
  
Shar and I flashed our badges. "We're here to see Mr. Kaiba." I said.  
  
"He is busy at the moment bu-"  
  
"We need to see him now." Shar said steeping into the entrance.  
  
"I'll go alert him right away miss." The maid said running up the steeps. I looked casually around the, it mansion was huge. A few minuets latter a guard came down stairs.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba can't see you right now." He said standing squarely in front of us.  
  
'That's just too bad." Shar said flashing her badge.  
  
"Do you have a warrant?' The man asked.  
  
Shar sighed and pulled the search warrant out of her jacket pocket.  
  
The guard looked it over. "Your from the US, we don't have to listen to you. I'm sorry you can't see him now." ((N/A Repmet- I don't know if that's true aout how their from the Us)).  
  
"Tell him Janouchie is here to see him, trust me he'll listen." I said Nodding to the guard.  
  
"J-who?" Shar hissed at me after he had left.  
  
I shook my head and we waited patiently. "Mr. Kaiba well see you now." Said the guard coming down the stairs. "Please serener all weapons."  
  
Shar unloaded her single pistol and set it on the floor. Reluctantly I unloaded all of my guns, including the machine gun slung around my shoulder, and set them on the floor.  
  
"I'll have to frisk you." The guard said, a twisted smile playing on his lips as he looked at Shar.  
  
"No." I said steeping in front of her. "We are part of the US government, if we were here to kill some one they would be dead already."  
  
The guard halted, looking confused, then he nodded and led us up the stairs. We went down a hall, and into a door, down an other hall and stopped in front of an other door. The guard opened it I steeped in and looked down the long room. A desk stood in front of a merry fire and a high back chair was turned away from the room.  
  
Shar followed me in. I heard the guard shut the door. "Janouchie." Said a horribly familiar voice from the chair. "Long time no see, mutt."  
  
"That name is dead Kaiba." I hissed steeping forward.  
  
The chair turned and the same tall, cold eyed, brown hair, jerk I had know for Domino city stared at me.  
  
"But you have moved up in power, haven't you mutt." Kaiba laughed sickly.  
  
I drew a concealed gun and pointed it at Kaiba's head. 'You under arrest for authorizing the murder of an American citizen." I said firmly, Shar's eyes grew wide.  
  
"My, my Mutt. Going to shoot me? As if you had the guts." He laughed again, looking at a picture he had been holding and setting it face down on the desk.  
  
A door that adjoined the office to a small room opened. "Seto do you know I-" Mokuba Kaiba stopped dead as he saw me pointing a gun at his big brother's head. "Seto?" He muttered. The shrimp hadn't changed much. He was still short for his age and had a mop of dark black hair, and wore those yellow striped shirts. "What's going on?"  
  
I ignored Mokuba and said again, "Seto Kaiba you are under arrest for authorizing the murder of a US citizen."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened he looked ver at Mokuba. He said something very quite, that never the less I heard. "Not in front of Mokuba."  
  
I nodded towards Kaiba and tossed Shar one of my many concealed blades, she pulled out her hand cuffs and walked up to Kaiba.  
  
"Janouchie?' Mokuba asked in wonder.  
  
"No!" Kaiba yelled. "Mokuba leave NOW!"  
  
"Seto what's going on? Why is Janouchie pointing a gun at you head?" Mokuba asked in wonder. Kaiba was struggling with Shar.  
  
I clicked back the release, all I had to do was pull the trigger. "This is the happiest day of my life Kaiba." I smirked.  
  
"No Seto!" Mokuba yelled throwing him self in front of Kaiba.  
  
"Move kid!" Shar yelled, still trying to get the hand cuffs on Kaiba. Finaly she did and I lowered the gun.  
  
Seto had pushed Mokuba of him and onto the ground he stood up and glared at me. "Did you know Serenity's surgery didn't work?" He laughed, 'Yeah and guess who paid for it? Me, you could never do any thing right Mutt. Oh yeah your dear old dad died too. It broke erenity's heart when you weren't there for her. Huh! You never cared about her did you? No, always thinking about your self."  
  
I raised the gun again.  
  
"This really is the happiest day of me life then Kaiba. Nothing could make me happier then arresting you and hearing my Dad was dead on the same day. If any one had told me this would happen two years ago I'd tell then they were as drunk as my old man." I laughed and Shar led a struggling Kaiba from the room. Mokuba looked at me with horror.  
  
"What happened to you janouchie?" He asked blindly still sitting on the floor.  
  
I looked at him with disgust. 'What do you care kid?"  
  
"It broke their hearts when you left, no one even knew why. Serenity cried for days and didn't talk to any one for a month. Why'd you leave?"  
  
"I left for her." I said walking towards Mokuba. He back up against the wall. I laughed, forgetting I had the gun in my hand and set it on the desk. I reached a hand down to help Mokuba up, he took it nervously. I let go of him and picked my gun up of the desk, sweeping the picture so it fluttered slowly to the ground face up. I stared at it not believing my eyes. It was us, me and the guys. Right after Battle City. I was in there smiling, Serenity on my shoulders, giving Yug' bunny ears and my other arm on Mai's shoulders. Tea was standing in-between Yug' and Tristen, Tristen and duke were actually getting along, each had a arm on the other's shoulder. Ryou, Iseasu, and Malik were of the side of Mai and so were Seto and Mokuba. I remembered taking this picture like it was yesterday. I smiled at it, seeing the dull out line of the Yami's standing behind us, smiling happily as well. Even they were happy. I bent down and picked up the picture.  
  
I turned to Mokuba. "An officer well come up and question you, tell him the truth and nothing will happen." I walked out the door as Shar came into the room she looked at me. I didn't turn around.  
  
"My brother was right!" I head Mokuba shout at my back. "You really are a mutt." I stopped in my tracks, not turning around. Shar looked up sharply to see my reaction.  
  
"And you're just a stupid little kid who has no idea." I said and walked out the door, still clutching the picture. 


	6. Chapter 6, Thanks for all the revuies! O...

Repmet- We don't own Yu-gi oh.  
  
Fluff-The zero sugar is catching up with her.  
  
Seto- I can't believe that mutt arrested me!  
  
Joey- Go me!  
  
Repmet- I can't spell some names, live with it.  
  
Fluff- Jeese.  
  
Repmet- I guess every one likes Fluff, since no one has joined the Anti Fluff Origination (AFO) waaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________-  
  
"Who was that?" I asked as we got into a can that would drive us to the air port.  
  
"No one." Joey muttered.  
  
"Who's Janouchie?" I asked looking at him with concern. He didn't answer. "Joey?" I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry abbot your dad."  
  
"Don't be, I'm glade he's dead." Joey said, shrugging off my hand.  
  
"Joey?" I started, there's some times that Joey looks a hundred and five and other times he looks no older then six teen. Right now he didn't look like the cool, ez going agent she had gotten to know so well. He looked sad, scared, and lonely. "Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Leave me alone." He said, sounding more and more like a sixteen year-old brat. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh you don't think I wouldn't? Let me tell you something Joey Wheeler, right now I'm under the distinct impression that your still a teenage brat." I said, half sarcastically, Joey didn't answer. I didn't know why until we reached the airport, he had been crying.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Joey didn't waste time getting off the plane and flagging down a taxi, I followed him slowly and stopped as I saw him drop a picture. I picked it up and starred at it. It was wrinkled and tear stained, stooped and picked it um my brows furrowing. It was a picture of a bunch of kids, I could pick out Joey and Seto Kaiba instantly, but I didn't know any of the other people. Except, the shortest kid in front, Joey was giving him bunny ears, Yugi Mouto? The famous duelist? True I'd only seen him in TV when I went to my sisters, her kids loved duel monsters. The girl on Joey's shoulders? Was that Serenity that Seto Kaiba had jibbed him about? I flipped it over. Some one had scrawled the date and the grade they had been in.  
  
Mia and Ishuseu- Unknown. Mokuba-eighth Rest-Tenth.  
  
Then date was some two years ago. I shook my head in awe. Joey was only what? 17. "Oh my God." I mouthed. I slipped the picture in my pocket, I had to get to the bottom of this. Joey looked so happy, I didn't understand, why did he ever leave them?  
  
I ran out the steeps of the airport to see Joey getting into a Taxi and driving away. I sighed. The only two people who would know were Jay and Seto Kaiba. Well Jay would never spell the beans. I flagged down a taxi and asked them to take me to the prison.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
I steeped out of the Taxi and paid the driver, running up the steeps of the prison. "I'm here to see Seto Kaiba, they just brought him in." I said breathlessly to the clerk.  
  
"Friend o Family?" She asked not looking up from a magazine.  
  
"I'm the fucking dude that help arrest him!" I yelled slamming my fist onto the counter.  
  
The Lady looked up with a start. "Simmer down now!" she said looking at me angrily. "why do you need to see him?"  
  
I pulled out my badge. "Listen, lets just say it's very important to me and my partner."  
  
She paused, checked a list. "I'll have a guard escort him to a place where you'll be able to talk. Go down the hall to your left and pick a booth." She said going back to her magazine.  
  
I sighed and followed her directions, picking one of the booths where you sat and talked through those phone thingys. A guard escorted Seto Kaiba i. He didn't look as high and mighty now in his orange county issued jail suite and hand cuffs.  
  
He picked up the phone when I had done the same.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked viciously. "I don't have to say any thing until my loyal comes."  
  
"That's not what I'm here about. I want to know how you know Joey Wheeler, or Janouchie as you called him." I said leaning back.  
  
"What do you want to know about the mutt?' Kaiba asked.  
  
"Who was he in Japan?"  
  
"Many things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A duelist, a gang-banger, a big brother, and a good friend." Seto said, quietly.  
  
"He had a family then?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because he is my friend!" I yelled.  
  
"I can't tell you much." Seto said leaning back.  
  
"Then do you know some one who can?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yugi Motuo."  
  
"The king of games? How did he know Joey?'  
  
"They were best friends as far as I saw it." Seto said dully.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well how well do you know Joey?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"But would you die for him?"  
  
I thought for a minute. "Yes."  
  
"You say that now but when the time came, you might not be so quick. Well Joey almost did die for Yugi, a few times and Yugi for Joey. You can call him, maybe, I can't tell you much else, Joey and I were enemies. So were Yugi and I, but we managed to come to an agreement."  
  
"And where can I reach him?" Seto gave me his number and a scrawled it down on a piece of paper.  
  
"One last thing, did you really order that man murdered?" I knew I was out of line, but hey, I was already invading one person's privacy.  
  
There was a pause. "No." He said at last. I nodded and got up. 


	7. Chapter 7 I'm going to Japan!

Repmet- I can't spell!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Fluff- So sorry!  
  
Repet- I gave up on the zero sugar thing.  
  
Fluff- We noticed.  
  
Joey- Ah well!  
  
Fluff- We own no Yu-Gi-oh!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
I picked up the phone at my sister's house, the phone line in my apartment had been down because of brown outs all over the DC area. Her kids were screaming in the background so loud I couldn't hear the phone on the other end ring. "Shut up!" I yelled, they went quite. Most likely because they though Auntie Shar would kill them if they didn't.  
  
"Hello Kame game shop.." Said a voice on one end.  
  
"Hi, umm is Yugi Moto there?" I asked nervously.  
  
"This is him how can I help you?"  
  
"Hi my name is Sharla MiCkay, I was wondering if you knew a Jonouchi?" I felt weird talking to this stranger about Joey behind his back.  
  
There was a really long pause. "I-I know a Jonouchi. Or I did, why?"  
  
"Um, well I work with him, only he goes by the name Joey. We just meet a Seto Kaiba, dose that name ring a bell? Well any way, Joey was pretty torn up I talked to this Seto man to see if I could find out how to help him, he said to call you."  
  
Again a long pause. "You know Jonouchi?"  
  
"Yes I work with him, he's my partner."  
  
"And you meet Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Well arrested him is more like." I said, grinning.  
  
"Wait so Jou-or Joey is like a police officer?"  
  
"A little higher up then that." I said.  
  
"I haven't talk to Jonouchi in two years." Yugi whispered. He sounded near tears. "I'm sorry, we were very good friends, I just hate to think about it some times."  
  
"It's alright. Hey listen, is there some place I could meet you? Maybe we could have lunch or something?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Washington DC, US."  
  
"Um, I'm in Domino City, Japan." Yugi said. Thank god I had used a phone card to call, the phone bell would have been so high my sister would have killed me.  
  
"That's fine, I can be there, say a week from tomorrow?"  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you at Kame Game shop." Yugi said, seeming happy.  
  
"Sound good."  
  
"Umm.well Jonouchi be there?"  
  
I thought for a second, I wanted things cleared up, I didn't want Joey to be so down in the dumps. "No." I said sadly into the phone.  
  
______________________________________-  
  
I walked down the crowed sidewalk up to the Kame game shop. I took a deep breath and steeped inside. It was fairly crowed, the walls were stacked with different types of games and playing cars. I spotted Yugi at one, he was standing behind the counter as some one bough a pack of cards. I shoved my way up to the him and smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sharla, I was suppose to meet Yugi here today." I said brightly, pretending I didn't know who he was.  
  
Yugi looked up. "Hold on a second, I'll go get him." He said then went up stairs to the living area. I was really confused by then. But when two Yugi's walked down the stairs I was completely baffled.  
  
"Hi!" Said the shorter Yugi. "Yami told me some one was here to see me?"  
  
"Umm, yes I'm Sharla, we talked on the phone?" I said, they must be twins or something.  
  
"Oh!" said Yugi brightly. "Umm, okay. Yami can you hold down the store for a little?"  
  
"Hold on, I want to here this too." Yami said. "EVERY BUDDY OUT! WE'RE CLOSED! COME BACK IN AN HOUR!" He yelled, shuffling people out the door, he closed it lightly and flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed'.  
  
"Please sit down." Said Yugi, leading me to a living area and motioning to a chair at the table.  
  
"Thanks." I said sitting. Yami and Yugi sat down across from me.  
  
"So, how's Jonouchi?" Yami asked. His eyes were sharper then Yugi's, and his hair was arranged different.  
  
"Not so good I don't think." I said shaking my head. "I'm confused, he never told us how old he was, all this time we've thought he was 22. No one knows about his past, and now, after we meet Seto Kaiba, h isn't himself."  
  
"You thought HE was 22?" Yugi asked amazed.  
  
"Well, he worked as good as the rest of us. He's the best there is in our department."  
  
"And where do you work?" Yami asked,  
  
"Joey and I work for the CIA, Central Intelligence Agency?"  
  
"I see, and Jou is the best in your department? That's hard to picture." Yugi laughed.  
  
"Well ummm yes." I answered quietly.  
  
"By the way this is Yami, has Jou told you about us?" He asked smiling and putting an arm on Yami's shoulder.  
  
'Well uhh, no. He never told us anything. I remembered he used to duel, but when one of his coworkers asked him to duel he got really upset and left." I said turning red.  
  
"Maybe I should explain?" Yami said, putting a hand on top of mine. He explained about the millennium idem and he and Yugi. It was all rather interesting. I listened closely, trying not to interrupt. When he finished I was spell bound.  
  
"So you two are-are the same people? And Yami is some sort of sprit from Egypt? And you think Joey may have blood in Egypt as well? This is all very strange." I rubbed my head and traced a wood grain with my finger.  
  
"You don't believe him do you?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"No, no. I just want to know why Joey never mentioned you two or Serenity." I said, bringing up the name for the first time. "Kaiba talked about her, I thought they might have been close.  
  
"Oh yes they were very close. You have no idea. Jou didn't talk about her? That is something I can not believe. He was always so proud of her, so protective. I want to know why he left! We were his friends, his family, the closest he had. Well not as close as Serenity, but why?" Yugi asked he looked close to tears.  
  
"I don't know, we always wondered about him, his back ground, his family, he never talked so we didn't ask." I answered, almost to tears myself. "He didn't shed a tear when Kaiba told us his father died."  
  
"I don't think any one cried when that bastard died. Not even Serenity." Yami glared. "His father was a drunk, always had to much to drink or was high. He beat Jou. Hurt him really bad. He would never let us talk to him though." Yami said through gritted teeth,  
  
"He-he-he hit Joey? No one ever hits Joey, how, oh God it all makes since." I said, snapping to my senses. "He hated the abusers when we did reports, he never put down a child abuse case, every one just though he hated abusers, no one though the JOEY had been abused. I remember one time, a year ago-"  
  
Flash back  
  
We opened the door, the guy was drunk, laying on the couch watching TV with a beer bottle in his hand. "Hello, sir? We're here to talk to you about your son, Jon, we have had some reports from the neighbors of a disturbance at your house, we came to cheeked it out." Joey said, pushing aside the screen door.  
  
'Who-hick up!-are you-hick up!-what are you-hick up- doing in my damn house!" The man said standing up and waving the beer bottle at us.  
  
"We're from the police, we here to see your son." Joey said, pulling out his gun.  
  
"What in the hell! Get out of my house!" the an snarled, pulling a knife, fresh with blood from his belt.  
  
Joey glared and in a flash had the guy pinned up against the wall, his gun pointing at the man's head. "Listen bub, I am NOT playing games, where's the kid." He snarled, cocking the gun. The man gulped.  
  
"B-b-bathroom." He managed to croak. Joey let go of his gun and turned, the man raised his knife to stab him.  
  
"Joey!" I shouted." He turned and hit the man in the gut with the butt of his gun, sending the old dunk against the wall, slumping to the floor gasping for breath.  
  
"Shoot him if he moves." Joey said, pressing the gun into my hand and walking to the other part of the house. Minuets later he came out of the bathroom holding a kid in his arms. He looked like a eight grader or a freshman. He was really banged up, bruises all over his body cut every where, his head was bleeding and blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Let go, the ambulance is out side, waiting for us". He muttered to me looking sadly at the kid in his arms. I walked to the door, the kid, Jon, struggled in Joey's arms, trying to get a good look at his dad. Joey put a hand over Jon's eyes so he couldn't see his dad. "It won't help kid, you don't want to see." He muttered into his ear. "It won't help, trust me, it never helps, not when some one else dose it." He walked out the door. A few policemen rushed in to arrest the dad. The neighbors were standing around, and gasped when they saw Jon.  
  
"Oh my god, Miss well he be okay?" One lady asked me.  
  
"Yes, we need to get him to the hospital." I answered. Joey was still muttering, low under his breath so only the kid could hear. A doctor took him room Joey's arms and onto a stretcher. They lifted him into the ambulance, Joey got in behind them and they drove off.  
  
End Flash Back.  
  
I felt a tear drip from my cheek when I finished my story, Joey had gone through that, he had lived that kind of nightmare, but no one had helped him.  
  
-Back in America-  
  
Joey's POV  
  
I didn't get to sleep that night. I was starring at a picture of Serenity, the only thing I had brought to remind me of her. I missed her so much, I loved her so much, but she was gone, all gone. My tears drooped onto the picture, smudging the cheep ink. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my sleeve. Her eyes were glistening with wonder, seeing for one of the first times in he life. A sight I thought had given her for the rest of her life, but no. I gave her the best I could afford and it still didn't work, but Kaiba had given better and it had worked. My face twisted in agony as I looked at the picture. I had given up my whole life for her, every thing I had known, FOR HER! Every thing I had don in the last two years seemed to slip through my fingers, like sand in the wind. The past would never leave me alone, it kept coming back to ruin my life, the memories would never go away.  
  
Flash back-  
  
Pain seared through my leg as the broken beer bottle cut deep through my pants and into the flesh. I screamed and limped, blood dripping from the leg he had hit. I could normally dodge the bottles when he through them at me, normally they never hit me, couldn't aim very well. But I didn't expect coming out of my room to be nailed. He laughed from his stupid chair.  
  
"You' better move your self next time BOY!"  
  
Tears dripped from my eyes. I limped silently to the bathroom, and got out a pain of twisters. I sat on the counter and tried to pick the brown glass shards from the wound. It stung like hell and I yelled. Blood gushed down more, making me dizzy. I finished getting out all the glass and wrapped a towel around the leg tight as I could. I gulped as he yelled for me. "Boy get you butt in here!"  
  
Dragging my injured leg I limped into the living room to face him. His face was dirty, unshaven and he smelt. "W-what?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Get me a beer.' He laugh, looking at the once white towel warped around my leg. "What color was that towel before you used it." He snarled.  
  
"W-w-white sir." I said.  
  
'WHITE!" He yelled standing up. "BOY THAT TOWEL IS RUINED!" He hit me across the face with all his strength, sending me flying against the wall, my head snapped back hitting the wall hard. "Get up." He snarled, prodding me with his foot.  
  
I tried, but my leg had lost all feeling and my head hurt too much. "I-I-I can't sir." I muttered, closeing my eyes are he picked me up from under my arms. "You can't? Well, well, what are you doing now, oh don't fall." He laughed throwing me down again. I heard a sickening crack and searing pain through my damaged leg, it had broken. All the time the old drunk had laughed, just laughed. I yelled, my voice echoing through our tiny apartment. He sneered at me and slapped me to shut me up. My eyes willed with tears as he just went and sat down in his chair, not caring about how much he hurt me. "Go away boy, you bore me!" He sneered, opening another beer and flipping on the TV. I struggled with al my strength to the door and threw it open. I ran as fast as I could with a broken leg and a concussion down the stair s and out into the rain. It washed the blood from my leg down the gutter, in a gross red trail. I fell to my knees looking up into the sky and screamed.  
  
"Why me! Oh GOD WHY ME!!" I cried, letting the heavy rain hit my face and rinse off my tears, wishing they would rinse off my troubles.  
  
-End Flash back-  
  
I couldn't take it. They memories hurt too much, I put my face in my hands and cried uncontrollably, feeling the memories I had tried years to forget flooding back in full. I fell to my knees and screamed through my fingers, the agony of it all was too much, too much.  
  
Repmet- JOEEEEY!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAA! I'm sorry All fellow Joey fans, I'm sorry!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAA!  
  
Fluff- WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 


	8. Chapter 8, Why I left

Shar's POV  
  
"So why did he leave?" I asked, sipping at my cup of tea Yugi had brought me.  
  
"We know just as much as you." Yami said, putting an arm around Yugi's shaking shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry I've brought up such old hurts." I said, putting my hand on top of Yugi's.  
  
"No-no. It's fine, it's good to hear from him." Yugi said shaking his head. "Could you do me a favor? Tell 'im to call Serenity."  
  
"I don't think he has her number.' I said, bowing my head.  
  
"How could he not have his sister's number?!" Yami snapped.  
  
My head jerked up. "Serenity is his sister? He has a sister?' I asked.  
  
"Yes? Who did you think she was?" Yugi asked, laughing a little.  
  
"An old girl friend." I said blushing.  
  
"Heh, no she's his sister." Yami laughed good naturally and scribbled a number on a napkin for me. "Here you go." HE passed it to me. "Tell him we all miss him very much and wish he'd come home."  
  
I stood up to leave.  
  
Joey's POV  
  
I parked the car in the prison parking lot, Kaiba had been cleared of all charges against him, and was being released today, I decided to come and see him. I pushed open the doors and asked for Kaiba. He was led out by to officers, he scowled at me, trench coat billowing behind him.  
  
"What do you want mutt?" He asked, glaring at me as we left.  
  
"I need to get a few things cleared up." I spat, opening the driver's seat of my car and getting in as Kaiba took the passengers seat.  
  
"Like what?" He spat as I pulled into traffic.  
  
"Like, you said Serenity's surgery didn't work?" I stammered.  
  
"Your point?" Kaiba snarled.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"We don't know, but she can see now. No thanks to you."  
  
"Damn it Kaiba! Stop it!" I said, hitting the dashboard. "Do you think I wanted to leave her behind? But I did leave, and I left for her!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh please, you were so scared of something that you took tail and ran, you're a coward mutt." Kaiba laughed.  
  
"You think I'm a coward? Let me tell you something Kaiba, I have been though hell and back again. My sister was the only thing in life I cared about, and when some one threatened to take her away, I left my dreams behind and did what I was told."  
  
"Like the mutt that you are." Kaiba said.  
  
"You wouldn't understand ass hole." I spat.  
  
"Do tell your tragic life story?" He laughed humorlessly.  
  
"Why would I tell you something that I never even told my best friend?"  
  
"Because right now mutt, I'm the only one you got."  
  
"Get a life Kaiba."  
  
"I've already got one, but I'm interested in yours."  
  
I stared ahead of me, not looking at him for a long time. "It was my dad. He was drunk, I came home late one night and he got angry. He told me I was a good for nothing, beat the shit out of me. He put me in the emergency room. I had a cracked scull, a broken leg, a few broken disks, and was dying from blood loss. He told me I was to get lost, that I should never come back or he would kill Serenity. I knew he was telling the truth, he had a gun, pointed it at Serenity's room and cocked it. I didn't know what to do. If I had said no, he would have pulled the trigger and killed my sister, I would never be able to save her, I couldn't even walk. I told Honda to take care of Serenity while I was in the hosbitle, he said he would and then I left. I found a job, managed to get a fake ID from the govt. and started a new life." I pulled into the drive way of the air port where I saw the Kaiba Corp jet waiting.  
  
"You left your sister with a crazy drunk?" Kaiba spat at me.  
  
"I left her with one of the best people I knew who would never let any thing happen to her." I answered snarling at him.  
  
"And he took good care of her." Kaiba answered sighing. "Look mutt, I don't like you, I never have. But maybe it would be good if you came back? Your friends and family would love to see you."  
  
"Seto I have a job here, as much as I'd love to see my family," I felt a twang of sorrow at the thought of them, "I can't just up and leave, I'd get fired."  
  
"I knew you were a mutt, but not a coward." Kaiba said glaring at me as he steeped out of the car and slammed the door. I glared after him for a few minuets.  
  
No one call Joey Wheeler a coward.  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE A SETO-JOEY FIC PLEASE SAY SO IN YOUR REVUIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9, family is forever

Fluff- Repmet is on a vacation from reality, so I'll take over for the rest of this story, perhaps less. About making it a S/J fic. Sorry all the reviewers who wanted it like that, I'm just not very comfortable writing gay fics. I only have one ____ Fic, and I don't really like it. To tell the truth I'm a tad bit homophobic. Please don't flame me over this, if you do I'll yelled at you for making fun of some one else's option and call you a *^&(%!!^**# &!*%# ! Joey and Seto well become friends, but I don't think it'll go past that. I edited the last chapter because I wanted to make it better. There well be most of the same stuff, just the ending has changed, though it is very important that you read it, it changes the story.  
  
Repmet-IMPORTANT: READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS CHAPTER AGAIN! IF YOU DIDN'T JUST READ WHAT WAS UP ABOVE, SHAME ON YOU! THE LAST CHAPTER WAS EDITED AND WELL CHANGE THE REST OF THE STORY! THIS WILL MOST LIKELY NOT BE A SETO/JOEY FIC! SO SORRY MY LITTLE CUPCAKES!  
  
Fluff- Oh hey Repmet's back. *Watches Repmet space out again, drool dripping down her face* And there she goes again, well we don't own Yu-Gi- Oh.  
  
Repmet-All flames well be used to melt metal for pins to poke voodoo dolls of anti-American terrorists with! *Giggles* Oh look pretty butterfly! *Jumps up and chases a bee*  
  
Fluff- Yeah, sorry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey's POV  
  
I pulled into the parking lot of my office, it was the evening and I had been called into work. I locked the car and walked to the elevator. Pressing the button for the first floor, I leaned against the frame waiting.  
  
'Umm, sir, you need to show me some ID." Said a lady at the front desk. She looked about my age, my real age. She was pretty with long brown hair and big eyelashes. I laughed.  
  
'You new?"  
  
"Umm, well yes." She said blushing.  
  
"Here.' I said smiling and flashing an ID.  
  
"Oh you're Officer Wheeler! Oh, I'm so sorry, I've heard so much about you?'  
  
"Me?' I said, eye brows raised.  
  
"My Aunt Shar works with you, I think, she's always telling my little brothers and sisters about you." She blushed again. "That how I got this job."  
  
"Ah, your Shar's niece. What's your name?" I asked grinning.  
  
"Sara." She smiled.  
  
Man she was pretty; I'd have to ask Shar if beauty ran in the family. She seemed shy, kind'a like Serenity. I felt a pang at the thought of my sister. The elevator slid open behind me and I fill back wards, I felt my face turn red.  
  
Sara laughed. "See you around Mr. Wheeler."  
  
"Please," I laughed standing up. "Call me Joey."  
  
The doors closed. I knew I was being a dork, I could never really have a relationship, especially with a girl supposable five or six years younger than me. The doors slide open again when I reached the top floor and I steeped out. "Hey wheeler!" Yelled George, sliding out from behind his desk. "New leads on the Kaiba case!"  
  
"I though you guys found him innocent?" I asked, walking over to him and leaning over him computer.  
  
"yeah, well, I dug around a little more, wanted to find out why someone would frame him for murder."  
  
I laughed, I knew why I would frame Kaiba for murder, so I would never have to see his snarling face again. "And?" I asked, because George had stopped.  
  
"Oh yeah, I found out that the owner of De To worked for Kaiba's late father-"  
  
"Step father." I cut in.  
  
'umm, yeah, how'd you know that?" George asked. "I didn't know you were suppose to do research, only do the dangerous stuff."  
  
And finding out personal imformation about Seto Kaiba, things he didn't want any one to know, wasn't dangerous? "I did a little poking around, I always do." I answered shrugging.  
  
"Okay, any ways, the owner worked for is late step father one of the smaller unknown advisors. Turns out that if Seto Kaiba hadn't been adopted he'd have been first inline for the company. Scary huh?"  
  
I wasn't really listening, there was a sixth of the big five? Some one Kaiba didn't know about? On my last adventure with people after Kaiba's fortune, my friends were dragged along, it happened once, it most likely would happen again. "What about people close to Kaiba, are they in any danger?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm." George jammed a few buttons on the keyboard, "His little brother might be a good target for any attempt, he has contact with some pretty famous people, mostly duelists. His wife, Serenity-"  
  
"WHAT!" I screamed.  
  
"His wife Serenity?" George said, looking at me strangely. I ignored him and staggered backwards.  
  
"Oh." I said, gasping for breath, "I-I-I thought you said something else. Are you sure her name is Serenity?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And they're married?"  
  
"Man they're not married yet, they're engaged?"  
  
"You're sure?" I asked quickly.  
  
"YES!" George yelled.  
  
"Umm, okay." I took a deep breath. "Print out any thing you found, I got to talk to the Boss, umm, I need to do something." I said, rubbing my head assent mindedly.  
  
"Um, here?" George said passing me a stack of papers. "You okay man?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, just a little-yeah I'm fine." I picked up the stack of papers and walked down the hall to the boss's office. "boss!" I yelled knocking on the door.  
  
'Come in!" He said. I opened the door and throw the papers down on his desk.  
  
"Sir, I think my family may be in danger." I said.  
  
"You family?"  
  
"In Japan." I answered.  
  
"And wjay makes you think that?" He asked.  
  
"My sister is engaged to Seto Kaiba. Most of my friends are very close to him. There's stuff George found in that report, I know out of experience that some one after Kaiba got something against my friends as well." I said, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood.  
  
"And what do you expect me to do about that?" He asked, looking concerned and leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I'd like to be allowed to take a few men to the Kaiba Mansion and watch it for a few days, you know, just until we can be sure there is no danger?"  
  
"You want me to put my men in danger for some strangers in Japan, you forget you're an American citizen now Jou." He said.  
  
"Sir, I didn't forget, sir." I answered, glaring a bit.  
  
He sighed. "I'll bring it up with my superiors, I think it might be possible Jou, but I need to ask, I'll tell you in an hour."  
  
"Thank you sir." I said and walked from the room. 


	10. 10, to hell with orders

Repmet- Well howdy all!  
  
Fluff- Hi.  
  
Repmet-*sniffel* I'm a little sick right now, as in, lost my voice for a major proportion of the day! Ugh! Not to mention I'm totally out of Cough drops. Waaaaa  
  
Ryou- Poor Repmet.  
  
Repmet- Your not even in this fic ^___^??????  
  
Ryou- Well yeah, but I thought you cpuld use some sympthy.  
  
Fluff- If you saw the ruff drafts for her story with you in it, you wouldn't offer your sympathy.  
  
Ryou- Whhhhhaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Repmet- I'm not sure if I can write it yet, so shut up! I still have a few technicalities to work out. Such as............doing research on the adoption process and getting promotion from this one nice author lady who's idea I'm kinda using (I said KINDA!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Fluff-So your going to email her tonight?  
  
Repmet- No, I'm not really suppose to be on the computer ^___~  
  
Fluff- Ugh, REPMET!!!!!!  
  
Repmet- We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Ryou- all flames well be used to...  
  
Fluff- Repmet I'm going to KILL YOU!  
  
Repmet-*grabs Ryou by the wrist and runs away pulling him behind her* Come on Ryou-chan, we don't have time for that, she's going to blow!  
  
Fluff- *Foaming at the mouth and eyes turning red* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*The story!*~  
  
Joey was pacing the main room nervously, those who weren't submerged in their work were starring at him with wonder, following his track with their eyes.  
  
"I got ten bucks he gets dizzy and blacks out in ten minutes." George muttered.  
  
"Your on!" Fred grinned, shaking hands with George. "My man Joey's touch!" Jon looked at the clock, timing the blond.  
  
~*20 min later *~  
  
"Fork up George!" Fred whispered watching Joey with fascination.  
  
"Grr, how can he do this?" George said, shoving a ten a Fred.  
  
((N/A-I thought I would add a little humor, but I'll stop now.))  
  
"Wheeler!" Jay yelled, walking into the room.  
  
"Yes sir!" Joey yelled, snapping to a start as everyone went back to work.  
  
"Joey. I need to talk to you." Jay said, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Come into my office."  
  
Joey's heart sank. Not good.  
  
They walked into Jay's office. "Did you get word from your superiors boss?" Joey asked quietly. Jay sighed and looked out the window, his back to Joey.  
  
"Joey, none of your friends and family are US citizens. We would be metiling in international affairs if we went over there, and that.............. could start a war and that is the last thing we want." Jay turned around. Joey's face fell. His eyes started to water.  
  
He couldn't cry in front of Jay, not in front of his boss and co-workers. "I understand sir. But you do understand I wont just sit down and let my family be hurt by this."  
  
"Joey, I 'm not asking you to. It's been what? Two years? Three years now. It's time you went back. I don't know the details about why you left, I don't want to. I do know though, that your family and friends need you."  
  
"I have no family sir. Not really any more." Joey muttered. "My sister, and Kaiba, together."  
  
"That doesn't mean she's not your sister Joey. The one you used to tell me all about." Jay said. "Listen kid, take a month break, go see them, go to your sister's wedding. Get your old life back. Then come here again and be Joey. I don't care. You need to get these things straightened out kid."  
  
"I understa-" Joey was cut off by John running into Jay's office at top speed, grabbing on to the side of the door and swinging him self in. He panted , clutching his side.  
  
"Sir! Just it! Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler, have just been kidnapped." HE panted.  
  
Jay's eyes flashed. "Joey, if you do any thing stupid, you're gone. You know that? Out of here. I know she's your sister. But I don't need one of my top agents in on this!" Joey didn't hear the end. This coming from the same man who two minutes ago said go over there? Make amends? He grabbed his keys and cell phone, storming out of the office and down the elevator at top speed. The flew through the lobby, not even looking at the receptionist. ~ ~ ~ _________________________________________~* The next day *~_____________________________ ~ ~ ~  
  
Joey pulled his car up to the gate's of Kaiba Manor. The guard stopped him. "I need to see some ID."  
  
Joey rolled his eyes and flashed his badge. 'Um, sir, I can't let you up unless you have an appointment."  
  
"I don't need a fricken appointment!" Joey yelled. Only he didn't say fricken.  
  
"Please calm down sir!" The guard said nervously.  
  
"Don't tell me to fricken clam down!" Only, again, he didn't say fricking. "My sister has just been kidnapped and you want me to clam down?!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
"You're sister sir?"  
  
"MY SISTER SERENITY WHEELER! SOON TO BE SERENITY KAIBA?" He yelled again. "Open these God damned gates and let me in!"  
  
"Um I need to see your ID again." The guard said.  
  
Joey growled and flashed his ID once more. "Listen, call Kaiba, tell him that Jounichie Wheeler is here to see his fat ass! He'll let me in!"  
  
"Umm-"  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
The guard picked up the phone. "Umm, Mr. Kaiba. Uh, yes I know that, but he says you'd want to see him. His name sir? Oh Jounichie Wheeler, though that isn't what it says on his I- No sir! Right away sir!" The guard hung up the phone. "Y-You can go though."  
  
"Damn Skippy!" Joey spat. ((Repmet- Thanks Harpy for Damn Skippy, it just came to mind, I know you haven't said it in years but, you know!)) He drove forward through the gates at top speed and skidded to a halt in front of the great front doors, doing a turn and turning the car off in one swift moisten. He got out of the car and slammed the drivers seat.  
  
The front doors opened. "Jou-"  
  
"It's Joey now money bags, where's my sister?"  
  
"I don't know." Kaiba said through clenched teeth.  
  
'What the frick kind'a husband are you going to be?!" Joey yelled. Again, the whole frick thing? Yeah more vivid word.  
  
"Joey, I've got every one on it. All my men looking for your sister and my brother. Go home mutt." He snarled.  
  
"I don't think so." Joey said. "Are you personally looking for her?"  
  
"No, I have my own security at risk as well, Serenity would understand."  
  
"She might but I don't." Joey growled. "You'd better start looking money bags, or there ain't going to be a wedding, even if we find our siblings."  
  
Kaiba mouthed like a dead fish. "You can't stop me from marrying your sister!'  
  
"No, but I can stop her from marrying you." Joey yelled.  
  
________________________@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@)))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Repmet- Okay, that's the end for now! Stay tuned! Next chapter up soon as possible! 


End file.
